


penny lane

by emilya26



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, F/M, Fluff, Journalist Raquel, Slow Burn, Writer Sergio
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilya26/pseuds/emilya26
Summary: Sergio Marquina to pisarz debiutant - ze swoją bestsellerową powieścią "Skok" osiąga sukces na całą Hiszpanię. Jednak pewnego dnia dowiaduje się o pewnej wyjątkowo niechlubnej recenzji napisanej w jednej z popularnych gazet.Autorką jej okazuje się być niejaka Raquel Murillo.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	penny lane

**Author's Note:**

> Siemka! Cieszę się, że zajrzeliście i mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam rozdział.  
> Na początku powinnam dać mały trigger warning, bo nie wybielałam tu Andresa i pada z jego ust tutaj kilka lekko seksistowskich/homofobicznych tekstów. Nie są one poważne, ale uprzedzam, bo wiem, że niektórzy nie chcieliby być tym zaskoczeni w środku czytania.   
> Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam do czytania!

Sergio od dawna się tak nie stresował. Obracał w dłoniach zrobioną przez siebie figurkę origami z ulotki leżącej na pobliskim stoliku. Był to słonik złożony drżącymi rękoma, jednak równy, zagięty jedynie w odpowiednich miejscach. Stworzony bez zbytniego namysłu, formułą, jaką mężczyzna znał na pamięć od samego dzieciństwa. Ludzie zawsze to podziwiali. Że pamiętał to wszystko, składał tak szybko i tak idealnie, że nie powstydziłaby się tego maszyna. 

Spojrzał na zegar na pomalowanej na jasnobrzoskwiniowo ścianie. Dochodziła dziewiąta piętnaście, a o wpół do dziesiątej wchodził na wizję. Był to jego pierwszy raz. Nawet, jeśli w zwyczajnym programie śniadaniowym, przysparzał mu mnóstwo nerwów. Z pewnością zamierzali mu zadawać pytania, które miały go zagiąć. Wyprowadzić z równowagi. Sergio niesamowicie obawiał się kompromitacji przed mnóstwem telewidzów. 

Aczkolwiek, jeszcze bardziej bał się  _ ilości  _ ludzi, którzy mieli go oglądać. Jasne, śniadaniowe wywiady z pisarzami w weekendy oglądali głównie znudzeni emeryci i osoby, które naprawdę nie miały wiele do roboty. Wszystko miało się, jednak, znaleźć potem na YouTubie. Co jeśli zrobią z niego mem? Albo wyśmieją? 

Rozsądek mówił mu, że wszystkie te lęki były po prostu głupie. Jego pierwsza napisana powieść, ośmiustetstronnicowy „Skok” został przyjęty przez Hiszpanów bardzo pozytywnie. Przynajmniej, z tego, co słyszał od wydawców. Sam nie czytał żadnych recenzji. Napisał po prostu książkę, a zajęło mu to trzy dobre lata. Za namową brata wydał ją i zarobił na tym niezłe pieniądze. Także przez niego dał się zaprosić na ten wywiad. 

Ciekawe było to, że do codziennego  _ corazón _ między jedną ważną wiadomością a drugą, zdecydowano się wziąć właśnie jego. Zwykle, jak to w hiszpańskiej telewizji rankami serwowano najważniejsze informacje o rynku czy ostatnich wydarzeniach. Jak zapraszano kogoś, chciano rozluźnienia atmosfery, dlatego po sekcji soczystych ploteczek o gwiazdach, pojawiał się wywiad z kimś znanym. Jednak, zwykle zapraszano muzyków czy aktorów. Pisarze pojawiali się rzadziej. 

Oczywiście, Andrés także tam kiedyś występował. W przeciwieństwie do Sergia był twórcą już dziesięciu książek, które jedna po drugiej stawały się bestsellerami. Tak, nazwisko Andrésa de Fonollosy było znane nie tylko w Hiszpanii, lecz także za granicą, bo jego powieści tłumaczono na angielski, francuski, włoski, niemiecki, portugalski wszystkie języki wschodnio i środkowoeuropejskie oraz prawie wszystkie południowoeuropejskie, a poza tym na jidysz, chiński, japoński i egipski. Pracowano także nad innymi tłumaczeniami, co zapewniało Andrésowi stały dopływ gotówki. To z kolei rozbestwiło go i doprowadziło do pewnego uzależnienia od sławy i pieniędzy, a także pewnego narastającego amoralizmu, którego Sergio bardzo się obawiał. 

Sam Marquina był przeciwieństwem swojego brata. Nieśmiały jak cholera, początkowo bardziej czytający niż piszący. W dzieciństwie cały czas leżał w szpitalu, bo był chorowity. Ojciec zawsze przyjeżdżał do niego z nowymi gazetami czy książkami, a on pochłaniał wszystko z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Dlatego, jak go wypuścili… ciężko było mu odnaleźć się w innym świecie. Pamiętał swoje nastoletnie lata, kiedy zamiast balować ze znajomymi, godzinami zaczytywał się w powieściach Dumas, czy opowiadaniach Cortazara. Książki różnej maści zastępowały mu często niebezpieczną, szkolną rzeczywistość, a bohaterowie ludzi, których się spotykało. Bo przecież hrabia Monte Christo był o wiele lepszy od Ricardo, obok którego siedział na matmie. Poza tym, sama nauka go dogłębnie fascynowała. Nawet podczas pisania książki, research był jego ulubioną częścią pracy. Tworząc historię mógł zagłębić się w nią na tyle, by samemu zaczerpnąć jakiejś wiedzy. 

A poza pisaniem… był bibliotekarzem. Całe swoje życie związał właśnie z książkami i był z tego niezwykle zadowolony. Codziennie w pracy wdychał ten cudowny zapach, obkładał folią pozycje, którymi często należało się zajmować wręcz z nabożną czcią ze względu na ich stan. Traktował każdą książkę jako swego rodzaju skarb, a klientom zawsze służył radami, co do księgozbioru biblioteki. 

Teraz, jednak, miał rozmawiać o  _ własnej  _ książce, nie o czyjejś. Powtarzał sobie, żeby nie zrobić błędu JK Rowling polegającego na dodawaniu cech bohaterom po zakończeniu pisania. „Skok” był dziełem skończonym, sprawdzonym od deski do deski i przede wszystkim, jak dla Sergia idealnym. Nie brało się to z jakiegoś egoizmu, lecz po prostu z tego, że najzwyczajniej wyczerpał temat. Nie było żadnych niedociągnięć, żadnych błędów. Powieść była inteligentna, miejscami zabawna, a innym razem poruszająca. Tak jak powinna. 

— Pan Sergio Marquina? — pisarz ocknął się z zamyślenia w reakcji na głos technicznego, wychylającego się zza czarnych drzwi z napisem „Studio 4”. — Zapraszamy do studia. 

Sergio wstał z miejsca i pozostawił papierową figurkę na stoliku. Jak to mawiano… chwila prawdy. A oczywiście przed nią musieli przypudrować mu nos, by wyglądał… no cóż… akceptowalnie jak na telewizję. 

Nie mylił się. Gdy tylko wszedł do studia, poproszono go o okulary, które tamtejsi dokładnie wymyli, by telewidzowie nie zauważyli ani jednego zacieku. Jak Sergio otrzymał je z powrotem, zorientował się, że już dawno nie widział tak wyraźnie, mimo że utrzymywał je zwykle we względnej czystości. 

Zaraz potem podeszła do niego wizażystka z pudrem, która nałożyła tylko odrobinę na jego policzki, mówiąc coś o jego brodzie i o tym, że całe szczęście, że jej nie trzeba było przycinać. Sergio także się z tego cieszył. Stylizacja jego zarostu byłaby tu już przeżytkiem. Jednak jego włosy zostały przeczesane grzebieniem i o zgrozo popsikane lakierem, co prawie przyprawiło go o atak kaszlu z powodu gorzkiego zapachu i posmaku. 

— Widzę, że już jest pan gotowy, panie Marquina — powiedziała prowadząca programu, która podeszła do niego z przyjaznym, lecz profesjonalnym uśmiechem i zaprosiła go na siedzenie. — Miło pana spotkać, naprawdę.

Sergio usiadł na kanapie dla gościa postawionej skosem do greenscreenu. Siedział sztywno, z nogami złączonymi i rękami splecionymi na kolanach. 

— Mi też miło… Uczestniczyć w tym wywiadzie — odparł, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i poprawiając odruchowo okulary. 

— Szczerze mówiąc, sama czekałam na to spotkanie — przyznała prezenterka, siadając na kanapie na przeciwko niego. — Przeczytałam pańską książkę jednym tchem, naprawdę. Żona narzekała, że trzymałam światło zapalone do późna w nocy, ale po prostu pochłaniałam jeden rozdział po drugim. 

Sergio nie spodziewał się tak miłych słów na wstępie. Oczywiście, nie umiał przyjmować komplementów, więc tylko spuścił wzrok na ziemię i kiwnął głową w podzięce. 

— Naprawdę, bardzo mi miło — odpowiedział, a zaraz rozległ się głos dochodzący z reżyserki. 

— Za pół minuty wchodzimy na wizję. 

Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Sergia, a w jego żołądku węzeł zacisnął się jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Odruchowo przypomniał sobie słowa Andrésa: „Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że nie ma kamer. Wyobraź sobie, że za tym całym zestawem jest pusto i absolutnie nikt tam nie siedzi. Czym jest ten onieśmielający sprzęt bez ludzi, którzy nim sterują?”. 

Zaraz na ścianie zapalił się na zielono napis „nagrywanie”, a cała Hiszpania mogła zobaczyć właśnie jego. 

—  _ Buenos dias, España  _ — prowadząca przywitała się z widzami, przy okazji mówiąc nazwę programu. — Witamy dziś także naszego gościa, debiutującego pisarza, który zawładnął sercami całej Hiszpanii. Sergio Marquina, autor bestsellerowego „Skoku”, prywatnie bibliotekarz w Alcobendas — rzekła do kamery i zwróciła się ku rozmówcy. — Panie Marquina… a może raczej, Sergio, może być? 

— Tak, jasne — odpowiedział pisarz, uśmiechając się, a tak naprawdę czując się strasznie zestresowanym. 

— W takim razie, Sergio… Co zainspirowało cię do napisania powieści o wielkim napadzie? Muszę przyznać, mennica była oryginalnym pomysłem. Skąd to się wzięło?

Poprawił okulary na nosie. Właściwie… mógł się rozgadywać na temat książki przez długie godziny. Ile to razy truł Andésowi o fabule, bohaterach i akcji…

— Tak naprawdę, ten pomysł był ze mną od kiedy pamiętam. Ale chyba najbardziej wzięło się to z książek Dumasa i „Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz”. Poza tym, było „Ocean's Eleven”. Wydało mi się genialne, że napadali tam na kasyno. Takie odejście od tego motywu banku.

— Dlatego w pańskiej książce jest napad na mennicę? 

— Tak, właśnie dlatego. I tak naprawdę nie jest to jako taka kradzież, bo żaden przeciętny człowiek na tym nie cierpi. Niczyje pieniądze nie są zabierane. 

Prowadząca kiwnęła głową i dyskretnie przełożyła kartkę na stoliku między nimi. 

— A jak się ustosunkujesz do recenzji Raquel Murillo z „El Mundo”?

To pytanie zagięło Sergia. Jaką znowu recenzję? Nie czytał takowych w ogóle, ale czy ona była aż tak istotna, że został zapytany o nią w telewizji? A w dodatku, pytanie brzmiało, jakby była ona negatywna. Co owa Murillo mogła tam napisać? 

— Nie… Nie czytałem tej recenzji — zająknął się, niezupełnie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. 

Prezenterka spojrzała na niego badawczo. 

— Zarzuca się tam panu brak dopracowania postaci. I nielogiczne elementy w planowaniu napadu, nieporadność tamtejszej policji… A szczególnie krytykuje postać Profesora, twórcy planu. 

Mężczyzna poczuł zwyczajną przykrość, ale jednocześnie ciekawość. Jakie były powody ku takiej krytyce? A także… argumenty Raquel Murillo? Dlaczego jego książka była uważana przez nią za słabą i opisana w taki sposób w prasie?

W dodatku, gwoździem do trumny była opinia o Profesorze, którego Sergio trochę… zrobił na swój wzór. Było to jego swoiste alter ego, do którego też bardzo się przyłożył. 

— Nie powinienem chyba mówić o tym, jeśli nie czytałem recenzji — odparł po chwili zastanowienia. — Każdemu mogła się nie podobać, gusta do książek są różne. Może… może pani Murillo rzeczywiście miała rację w niektórych rzeczach. 

***

—  _ Miała rację w niektórych rzeczach?  _ Czyś ty zwariował? — to były pierwsze słowa Andrésa, gdy tylko Sergio odebrał telefon od niego przez radio samochodowe. — Może od razu powiesz w telewizji, że „Skok” jest beznadziejny, co? Jak pisareczka fanficzków, która na Twitterze narzeka, że jej opowiadanie jest fatalne, bo jedna osoba napisała jej niemiły komentarz. 

Sergio westchnął ciężko, zatrzymując samochód na czerwonym świetle. Andrés miał rację. Był za mało asertywny, dał się bardzo łatwo zaskoczyć i onieśmielić. 

— A co miałem niby zrobić? — zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem. 

Mimo, że rozmawiali przez telefon, widział oczami wyobraźni zawiedzioną minę swojego przyrodniego brata. 

— Nie zgodzić się. Lawirować między tematami. Na pewno nie zgrywać zbitego psa. Nawet nie psa. Cholernego szczeniaczka.

— Dobra, teraz przesadzasz — zauważył Sergio. — Później wywiad szedł całkiem dobrze. 

—  _ Hermanito,  _ nie liczy się to, co jest później. Media tak działają. Po pierwszym wrażeniu ocenia się całą resztę — Andrés zarzucił ten swój przemądrzały ton, którego jego brat szczerze nie cierpiał.

— W takim razie, przepraszam, że nie jestem cholernym gwiazdorem, tak jak ty, okej?! — uniósł głos. — To był błąd. Z wydawaniem tej książki. 

Ruszył samochodem, gdy tylko zapaliło się zielone światło. 

— I to przez opinię jakiejś losowej kobiety tak uważasz, prawda? Może najpierw przeczytaj tę recenzję, bo mi się wydaje, że to kolejna dziennikareczka, która pisze o książkach, których nie rozumie.

— Już nie wiem… Na pewno nie będę jej dyskredytować. 

— No trudno… A co zamierzasz zrobić? 

— Na pewno przeczytam tamtą recenzję. Wtedy się dowiem — Sergio trochę się uspokoił. Nadal lekko stukał palcami w kierownicę, ale przynajmniej nie chciał krzyczeć na starszego brata. Po chwili przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy, która była doskonałym punktem dla zręcznej zmiany tematu. — Właśnie… Dziś masz tę galę. Myślisz, że znowu będziesz miał „Książkę Roku”? 

Andrés zaśmiał się do słuchawki w ten swój nonszalancki sposób.

— Ja to wiem, braciszku. Z „Klasztorem we Florencji” nie ma szansy absolutnie nic, a szczególnie te szmiry, które przeciw temu wystawili. No tylko spójrz. W tym roku mamy nominowane jeszcze kilka obyczajówek, przewidywalny kryminał Oliviery, kolejne feministyczne objawienie Jímenez no i jakiś argentyński thriller, o którym słyszałem tylko tyle, że napisał go gej.

— Chciałbym mieć choć trochę twojej pewności siebie — Sergio westchnął ciężko, myśląc, że jakby próżność Andrésa podzielić między ich obu, byłoby idealnie. 

***

Jedynym, co pomagało w tym momencie Raquel Murillo były piosenki Taylor Swift puszczane w słuchawkach podczas pracy. Nic dziwnego, była rok po rozwodzie od najbardziej toksycznego mężczyzny, jakiego przyszło jej poznać. A teraz dawał się we znaki, chcąc zabrać jej córeczkę, Paulę. 

Piosenki o zerwaniach, opowiadające o wrednych mężczyznach, od których kobieta, jako niezależny podmiot liryczny się uwalniała. Muzyka idealna, chyba stworzona akurat dla niej. 

Przez aferę z jej rozwodem, wszyscy inaczej patrzyli na nią w pracy. Każdy w redakcji wiedział, że jej były mąż bił ją, jak tylko się wkurzył. Dlatego, jedni się od niej dystansowali, a inni starali się ją na siłę wspierać i traktować ją jako jakąś biedną. Naczelna, Alicia Sierra, przykładowo przydzieliła ją z sekcji dziennikarstwa politycznego do kulturalnej. Musiała czytać książki i oglądać filmy, a potem pisać ich recenzje na tysiąc pięćset słów. Praca przyjemna, ale zdecydowanie poniżej jej możliwości. Szczególnie, że chciała naprawdę wrócić do normalności i na dobre zapomnieć o Alberto. 

— Raquel — kobieta poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. 

Zdjęła słuchawki z uszu, przedtem pauzując muzykę. Odwróciła się i ujrzała uśmiechniętą twarz Alicii Sierry otoczoną płomiennorudymi włosami. Naczelna redaktorka była jak zwykle elegancko pomalowana i ubrana w białą bluzkę, opinającą jej ciążowy brzuch. 

— Widziałaś wywiad dziś rano w telewizji? Od razu ci powiem, twoja recenzja jest teraz nieźle znana — Sierra roześmiała się. — No chodź, pokażę ci. 

Raquel niezbyt chętnie wstała zza biurka. Nie wiedziała nawet, o którą recenzję chodziło. Napisała ich ostatnio dosyć dużo. Naoglądała się filmów, naczytała książek i szczerze miała dosyć kultury w tym wydaniu. Miała ochotę już wrócić do parlamentu, zdawać relacje z kłótni polityków i obrad. Chciała pojechać do pałacu królewskiego, opisać przemówienie lub nawet zrobić cokolwiek niezwiązanego z ocenianiem pseudosztuki.

Przeszła do biura Alicii i stanęła przed ekranem komputera. Spojrzała na naczelną wyczekująco. Sierra była… no cóż, bądź co bądź dobrą koleżanką. Oczywiście, Raquel nie do końca pochwalała jej etykę zawodową. Jeśli można było ją porównać do postaci fikcyjnej, z pewnością byłaby to Rita Skeeter z „Harry'ego Pottera”. Bezkompromisowa, szukająca sensacji, nawet jeśli oznaczało to naruszenie czyjegoś prawa do prywatności. Jednocześnie…pisała świetnie. Czytelnicy uwielbiali jej artykuły, do bólu szczere, nawet jeśli zawierały brutalną prawdę. 

— I co takiego chciałaś mi pokazać? — Raquel wymusiła uśmiech.

Sierra usiadła przy biurku i przełączyła kartę na filmik na YouTube. Był to jakiś wywiad, bodajże z porannego bloku  _ Buenos Dias, España _ . Raquel kojarzyła skądś mężczyznę, z którym przeprowadzano rozmowę. Dopiero gdy spojrzała na opis, dowiedziała się, że był to nie kto inny jak Sergio Marquina, autor „Skoku”. 

Kiedy Alicia kliknęła odtwórz, okazało się, że zapytano w wywiadzie o recenzję jej autorstwa. Ów cały Marquina już wyglądał na śmiertelnie zestresowanego przed wywiadem. W dodatku, Raquel zauważyła, że nie ubierał się jak zwykle osobistości zapraszane do telewizji. Wyglądał raczej jak jeden z politologów czy naukowców, z którymi zdarzało się jej rozmawiać. Jednak, w jego mowie ciała było coś… urzekającego. Być może to, że siedział sztywno, a jednak starał się uśmiechać i być pozytywnym. 

Jak odpowiedział na pytanie o recenzję, Raquel zrobiło się go nawet trochę żal. Aczkolwiek, dawno jeszcze nie słyszała, by autor tak reagował na krytykę. Było to dyplomatyczne, jasne, ale widać było w tym pewną niepewność siebie, jakby serio zaczął się zastanawiać nad właściwością pewnych rzeczy w swojej książce. 

— Widziałaś to? — Sierra zapauzowała filmik. — Ta twoja recenzja będzie teraz coraz częściej czytana, założę się. 

Raquel pokręciła głową. Pisała tę recenzję… trochę pod wpływem emocji związanych z całą aferą z Alberto. Czytała książkę, która jej zdaniem była nawet niezła. Na pewno napisana z ogromnym zaangażowaniem w każdy szczegół. Jednak… Miała wady, jak wszystko. Było ich nawet całkiem sporo, co dokładnie opisała w recenzji, konkludując, że cały napad nie miał sensu, a wszystko przedstawione w powieści było niezbyt wiarygodne. 

Najlepsze było to, że Alicia wiedziała o tym doskonale. Ze swoim naturalnym talentem, potrafiła rozpoznać, jak coś było pisane z wściekłości i tego właśnie chciała. Nauczyć Raquel używania własnych emocji w tekstach. Stety lub niestety, recenzja zyskała na popularności, a Marquina miał dostać przez nią kompleksów. 

— Wspaniale — Raquel nawet nie siliła się, by udawać zadowoloną. 

Pomyślała nawet, żeby może przeprosić pisarza osobiście lub zadzwonić. Ten artykuł nie był zbyt korzystny dla nich obojga. 

— Hej, Raquel… Pomyślałam, że może należałaby ci się jakaś podwyżka po tej recenzji… Jesteś w to świetna, ludzie uwielbiają twoje teksty — odparła Sierra, wyjmując z szuflady lizaka i rozpakowując go z papierka. 

Tak, naczelna ostatnio miała straszny apetyt na słodycze, właśnie przez swoją ciążę. Raquel pamiętała zresztą, że przechodziła to podobnie. 

— Słuchaj, Alicia… Wiesz doskonale, że chciałabym wrócić do pisania o polityce — Murillo oparła się dłońmi o biurko. 

— Kultura to za mało na twoje ambicje? — w głosie Sierry zabrzmiała jawna zaczepka, jednak Raquel nie dawała się sprowokować. 

— Tak, za mało. Nie po to siedziałam na politologii razem z dziennikarstwem, żeby teraz pisać o literaturze rozrywkowej. Są osoby, które się tym pasjonują, ale ja… nie należę do nich. 

— Ale doskonale sobie radzisz. Ludzie kupują gazetę, żeby czytać twoje recenzje. Przepraszam, Raquel, ale przenoszenie cię byłoby najbardziej nieekonomicznym ruchem, zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla mnie. Więc teraz dostaniesz podwyżkę, ale już od ciebie nie usłyszę takiego narzekania, jasne? 

Raquel pokręciła głową. Ze względu na stan majątkowy nie mogła pozwolić sobie na rzucenie pracy, aczkolwiek takie pomiatanie nią bardzo godziło w jej poczucie dumy, a także samorozwoju, do którego jednak ciągle dążyła. 

Nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć, po prostu westchnęła i wyszła z gabinetu Sierry obrażona. 

***

Sergio nie wracał po wywiadzie do domu, lecz pojechał do pracy. Miał zmianę i nie mógł jej opuścić. Praca w bibliotece zobowiązywała. Oczywiście, kilka osób zaproponowała, że na ten czas przejmie jego obowiązki, ale oni też mieli weekend. A w przeciwieństwie do Sergia posiadali często rodziny, dla których w weekend powinni byli mieć trochę czasu. 

Jednak, gdy tylko wszedł do budynku od razu powitał go cały mały personel biblioteki. Były to dwie starsze panie, które Marquinę traktowały niemalże jak syna, a także tutejszy woźny, którego wszyscy po prostu nazywali Marsylią. Takie przezwisko miał podobno swego czasu w wojsku i od niego właśnie Sergio wziął pomysł na aliasy bohaterów „Skoku”. 

Marsylia był weteranem wojennym, który po całym tym koszmarze miał epizod kryminalny, lecz został złapany dość szybko. Zamiast więzienia, wysłano go na prace społeczne właśnie do biblioteki w Alcobendas. Tutaj okazało się, że mimo strasznego wyglądu, był osobą pomocną i wkrótce także uwielbianą przez starsze bibliotekarki, od których zresztą był dwa razy wyższy. Sergio zaprzyjaźnił się z nim tak bardzo, że nawet przedstawił go Andrésowi. 

— Sergio, wszyscy widzieliśmy cię w telewizji —  _ señora _ Garrido uściskała go i dała mu całusy w oba policzki. — Powiem ci, że mówiłeś bardzo inteligentnie, nie tak jak większość gości w tym całym programie.

— Zaszczyt to od pani słyszeć, naprawdę — pisarz uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym poprawił okulary.

Miło było posłuchać jakichś komplementów po tym, jak Andrés zupełnie go skrytykował. Poza tym, w bibliotece wreszcie przeszedł mu ten okrutny stres. Zapach książek, zaufani ludzie… czego było chcieć więcej…

— I nie przejmuj się tą recenzją. Wiesz, jakie recenzje swego czasu dostawał Szekspir? Fatalne. A patrz, do czego doszedł — dodała druga bibliotekarka, pani Carvallo. 

— Miło mi to słyszeć, ale raczej do Szekspira mi daleko — Sergio uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. — I naprawdę, bardzo mi miło, że przyszliście, ale… chyba wolałbym wracać do pracy. 

— Dobrze, ale najpierw dostaniesz kawałek ciasta, upiekłam je specjalnie na okazję twojego wywiadu — powiedziała pani Garrido.

— W takim razie nie mogę chyba odmówić.

Marquina poszedł do pokoju socjalnego za dwiema paniami. Marsylia powlókł się za nimi, z tym swoim lekkim uśmiechem pod wąsem. Nie wiadomo, czy aby trochę nie podśmiewał się z Sergia. A być może po prostu wyrażał tym zadowolenie? Biblioteka, także dla niego, stała się małą rodziną. Prawda zapewne leżała gdzieś pośrodku.

Wszyscy zjedli po kawałku ciasta, wypili po kubku herbaty, po czym kobiety wróciły do swoich domów, a Marsylia i Sergio zostali w bibliotece. 

Pisarz przysiadł przy biurku gotowy na swoich pierwszych klientów w tym dniu. 

— Widziałem wywiad — odparł nagle Marsylia, który akurat zamiatał podłogę. — Chcesz o tym pogadać?

Sergio zmarszczył brwi.

— Mówisz o tym, jakby to była dla mnie jakaś trauma… Było aż tak tragicznie?

— Nie… Nie było. Widziałem tylko, że ta recenzja cię zmartwiła. Znalazłem tamten numer „El Mundo”. Może chcesz przeczytać? 

— W sumie… To nie najgorszy pomysł. Dzięki.

Marsylia skinął głową i zaraz przyniósł mu  _ tamten _ egzemplarz. Wydawał się zwyczajnym numerem „El Mundo”, a zawierał rzecz, która tak go zestresowała przy wystąpieniu w telewizji. 

Sergio znalazł w spisie treści recenzję „Skoku” i szybko otworzył na właściwej stronie. Nagłówek już brzmiał niepokojąco: „Bezsensowny fenomen, czyli czemu  _ Skok _ nie miał sensu”. Zagłębił się w tekście, czytał od deski do deski i nabierał bardzo dziwnego wrażenia.

— Ona… ma rację. Znaczy, niektóre rzeczy są lekko przesadzone, ale w większości, nie można jej tego odmówić — wydusił Sergio, spoglądając raz to na tekst, raz na Marsylię. 

Recenzja z pewnością nie była dziełem „dziennikareczki”, jak mówił Andrés. Murillo zauważyła kilka bardzo ważnych rzeczy. To była spostrzegawcza analiza powieści, którą mogła przeprowadzić tylko bardzo, ale to bardzo inteligentna osoba. 

— W takim razie powinieneś z nią porozmawiać — odparł Marsylia, jakby to była oczywistość.

— Porozmawiać?

— Tak, porozmawiać. Wiesz, nigdy nie pisałem książki. No i nie zamierzam. Ale wiem jedno: jak ktoś ma do powiedzenia coś, co może ci się później przydać, wykorzystaj to. 

Sergio przez chwilę patrzył na przyjaciela z lekką konsternacją. To… był świetny pomysł. Znaczy, poza tym, że jako osoba aspołeczna, poczuł on dogłębny lęk przed wizją poznania nowej osoby, Marsylia miał całkowitą rację. W pisaniu przecież chodziło o ciągłe samodoskonalenie. Och, jaki on był zaślepiony tym, że uważał „Skok” za idealny! Poczuł się niemalże, jakby przejął w tym część samozachwytu od Andrésa. 

— Marsylia… Jesteś cholernym geniuszem.


End file.
